Vectorium Treaty (2150)
Following the events of a near war with the introduction of Vectorium to all major factions, the leaders decided to sign a treaty stating they will never use the full power of Vectorium, unless absolutely necessary. The full treaty The full treaty is as follows: To avoid mutually assured destruction through usage of the alloy known as Vectorium, we hereby sign this treaty in order to assure the universe's safety. We realize that over-usage of the alloy Vectorium could possibly interfere with the fabric of space-time, and may cause unwanted results. Article 1: Civilian Usages The alloy Vectorium, as agreed by all representatives, may be used for civilians through these uses: *A catalyst for civilian research progress and ONLY civilian research progress. *A quicker method of transport for anything over three light-years, anything shorter falls under the usage of an industry standard Warp Shuttle or slower. *A means of producing energy for civilian consumption through cold fusion, but may not equal nor exceed the power produced equivalent to two hot fusion reactors. *A method of miniaturization, but the object may not shrink below 1/2 of its original size. *An electron facilitator. (Meaning it turns things into superconductors) *A superconductor. Article 2: Usage as Weaponry The alloy Vectorium, as agreed by all representatives, may be used as a weapon IF it agrees to these circumstances: *If it is some sort of energy manipulation device, the energy manipulated must not exceed One (1) Terawatt. For reference, a lightning bolt is ten megawatts. *If it is some sort of matter manipulation, spatial manipulation, or force manipulation device, the device's range cannot exceed a ten-foot sphere. (So if you want to make a Hydrogen laser using matter manipulation, you have a 10-foot radius sphere of molecules to work with) *If it distorts space-time, it may not exceed a distortion of 10 G in force, nor may it stretch beyond a 10 foot sphere. *If it is some sort of a Blink Drive, its range may not exceed a proportion of object volume to area teleported of a 1:5 ratio and the cooldown between uses must not be lower than five seconds. So basically a 6' tall person can teleport a max of 30 feet. *If it is used as a cloaking device, it is legal so long as it does not extend past the range of what is holding the cloaking device. *If it is used to project a hologram, it is legal so long as the hologram is not bigger than a 10'x10'x10' cube. *If it is used to teleport objects, the object may not exceed Danger Level 2. (Meaning Lijosu's bio-weapons, a Level 4, or an Antimatter Bomb, a Level 5, cannot be teleported. They must be done via dropship or something.) *If it is used as a superconductor, it is legal. We, the faction leaders of the galaxy, hereby agree to this treaty, and understand and will follow every aspect of it. Signed,''' Edward Carter (Eclipse) (He put a stamp of the Duskwings logo as well) ShockHerman ZweiHawke Mr.Cake (The signature is very different from the handwriting of Biscotti) Bee (The signature's just a hand-drawn bee) Harrison Eltis (There's this hologram logo of Skywatch after it) Forumlurker/Forumstalker Lijosu Rojosu (He signed in blood. Ew.) Primus (He signed his name in English (As Cybertron Primus) and in the Language of the Ancients, Shock says since he is almost done finding out how to replicate this resource he decided to sign it, and the reason he did it also in his native language was to help teach humans how to read his language) Category:Treaties